30 Küsse: Heiji und Kazuha
by Meruuuchan
Summary: [Angelehnt an die 30 Kisses LJ Community... nur eben auf Deutsch] Manchmal gibt es Menschen, die es einfach verdient haben, Küsschen zu kriegen. Vor allem voneinander. Heiji und Kazuha sind solche Menschen. [Chapter 2 von 30 up]
1. Wenn du nur mein wärst

**Titel:** 30 Küsse: Kazuha/Heiji

**Autor:** Meruchan

**Pairing:** Kazuha/Heiji

**Thema:** #26 – if only I could make you mine

**Disclaimer:** Jaaah, mir gehört Detektiv Conan! …Von wegen, ich denke, jeder weiß, dass DC Eigentum von Gosho Aoyama ist.

**Erklärung:** Angelehnt an die 30 Kisses Livejournal Community, wollte ich auch mal so eine „Challenge" ausprobieren. Ich bin zwar gut in Englisch, aber nicht SO gut, dass ich perfekte Stories schreiben könnte. Also auf Deutsch.

**Zusammenfassung: **Heiji will Kazuha Blumen schenken… **_Blumen?_**

****

**#26 – wenn du nur mein wärst**

„Also, was sagst du dazu?"

Stille.

„Das ist die dümmste Idee, die ich je gehört habe."

„Warum? Irgendwie muss ich es ihr ja sagen!"

Shinichi seufzte.

„Heiji, wenn du Kazuha sagen willst, dass du sie liebst, musst du das schon anders anstellen… Sie zu ‚Motorräder in voller Pracht' einzuladen, wird wohl nicht funktionieren. Da fehlt einfach die gewisse Portion Romantik."

„Da magst du Recht haben."

„Ich habe immer Recht. Bin ich nicht toll?"

Heiji konnte förmlich spüren, wie Shinichi's Ego anschwoll.

„Wenn du so toll bist, was ich im Übrigen anzweifle, dann sag mir doch bitte, wie ich ihr sagen soll, dass… äh… na, du weißt schon…" begann er verzweifelt.

Nach einer Pause meldete sich Shinichi wieder.

„Blumen? Pralinen? Hattori, du bist wirklich zu blöd. Kazuha tut mir Leid."

„_Kudo!"_

„Ist ja schon gut… Also, hör mal. Du kennst Kazuha am besten. Da kann ich dir auch nicht helfen. Sie ist bestimmt schon total müde vom langen Warten."

„Na super. Von wegen, du bist toll." seufzte Heiji und fing sich ein Kichern von Shinichi ein.

„Nicht verzweifeln! Das wird schon!"

„Haha…"

-.-

„Heiji? Was kommt bei der zweiten Aufgabe raus?"

„25."

Kazuha's Miene verdunkelte sich. Sie konnte machen, was sie wollte, irgendwie wollte diese verdammte Aufgabe einfach nicht gelöst werden.

„Hey, Heiji… ich krieg das nicht raus. Hilf mir mal."

Heiji lehnte sich zu ihr rüber, um besser in ihr Heft zu sehen. Er musste ein leichtes Kichern unterdrücken, als er sah, dass sie nur einen Anfangsfehler gemacht hatte.

„Du hast nur vergessen, durch 2 zu teilen. Sonst hast du diesmal alles richtig gemacht."

Leider war ihm entgangen, dass Kazuha längst nicht mehr zuhörte.

Sie wollte nicht, dass er so nah kam. Er machte sie verrückt. Sie wollte ihn ganz für sich, für sich allein.

Und leider konnte sie auch nicht unterdrücken, dass sie rot wurde.

„Kazuha? Was ist los?"

„Huh?" Kazuha wurde aus ihren Tagträumen gerissen… Träume, in denen sie mit Heiji nicht vor ihren Hausaufgaben lag, sondern in seinen Armen, von ihm beschützt, und…

_Aufhören!_

„Du bist heute seltsam. So ruhig." stellte Heiji fest.

„Blitzmerker. Ich bin nur müde."

**Sie ist bestimmt schon müde vom vielen Warten.**

„…"

„Heiji? Noch da?" fragte Kazuha irritiert. Von wegen, _**sie** war heute seltsam._

„…"

„Heiji! Jetzt antworte mir doch mal!"

„Kazuha? Magst du Blumen?"

„Eh? Blumen?"

„Ja, Blumen. Rosen, Lilien, Gänseblümchen und sowas…"

„Ich weiß, was Blumen sind! Idiot!"

„Soll ich dir welche schenken?"

Zu sagen, dass Kazuha überrascht war, wäre die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts gewesen.

„Was?"

„Kazuha, stell dich nicht so blöd an! Willst du Blumen haben oder nicht? Ich kann dir auch Pralinen besorgen, wenn dir das lieber ist!"

„Äh…" Kazuha wusste nicht, worauf Heiji hinauswollte, aber das war wirklich nicht normal für ihn. _Blumen? **Heiji? **_Das war ungefähr so wahrscheinlich, wie Kaito Kid zu schnappen…

„Kazuha…" Heiji seufzte. Sie war heute wirklich schwer von Begriff.

„Ich will gar keine Blumen."

„Was?" fragte Heiji überrascht.

„Nein, ich will keine Blumen." Kazuha war entschlossen. Was sollte sie mit Blumen?

„Aber…"

„Heiji, es passt nicht zu dir, Blumen zu verschenken… also will ich keine."

„Kazuha! Ich will dir aber welche schenken!" entrüstete Heiji sich.

„Ich will keine."

„Aber ich weiß nicht, was ich dir sonst schenken soll! Also kriegst du Blumen!" Seine Entscheidung war gefällt. Er würde ihr Blumen schenken, ob sie wollte oder nicht.

„Ich will keine, Heiji!" Kazuha wollte nicht nachgeben. Heiji konnte so stur sein… genau wie sie.

„Du kriegst Blumen!"

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

„NEIN!"

„**Kazuha, verdammt**! Ich will dir Blumen schenken, weil ich in dich verliebt bin! Also nimm dieses verdammte Angebot endlich an und stell dich nicht so stur, du Idiotin!"

„…"

„Äh…" Jetzt erst realisierend, was er gesagt hatte, wurde Heiji rot wie eine Tomate.

Und wollte sich verteidigen.

„Kazuha… ich… das, was ich eben gesagt hab… das… stimmt." _Verdammtes Herz! Muss sich dann einmischen, wann es will!_ Nun, das Herz hatte seinen Kampf wohl gewonnen, denn während Heiji gerade leugnen wollte, was er gesagt hatte… hatte sein Herz wohl andere Pläne.

„Bitte… sag doch was. **_Irgendwas._** Kazuha…"

Eben genanntes Mädchen lag regungslos auf dem Boden und starrte Heiji schon die ganze Zeit an, als hätte sie eben erst herausgefunden, dass er da war.

Nun senkte sie ihren Blick und lengte nach Heiji's Ärmel. Packte fest zu und wollte nicht mehr loslassen.

„Kazuha… was…"

„Heiji…" flüsterte sie mit rauer Stimme, „ich will dir gehören."

Jetzt wurde Heiji noch röter. Viiiiiel röter. Bilder flogen durch seinen Kopf, auf die er selbst im Traum nicht gekommen wäre… **_STOP!_** Das war ja alles schön und gut – sogar sehr gut, gestand Heiji sich selbst – aber das konnte er Kazuha nicht antun. er würde seine schmutzige Fantasie nicht mit ihr in Verbindung bringen.

Heiji starrte immer noch auf irgendeinen Fleck hinter Kazuha, welche sich gerade aufrichtete.

Und loslachte.

„Heiji, glaubst du wirklich, ich würde _sowas_ zu dir sagen? Idiot…" sagte sie kichernd.

„Äh?" sagte Heiji. Detektiv schön und gut, aber das verstand selbst er nicht.

„Aber was das, was du davor gesagt hast, angeht…"

Unmerklich rutschte sie näher an ihn ran, bis sie genau vor ihm saß. Gesichter nah. Seeeehr nah.

„…ich will zwar immer noch keine Blumen, aber…" Kazuha errötete.

„… ich bin auch – „ Mensch, das war _schwer._

„Naja… ich bin auch in dich v-"

Doch sie hatte keine Möglichkeit, ihren Satz zu Ende zu führen.

Heiji brauchte keine Blumen. Keine Pralinen. Keine Romantik.

Es ging auch so.

„Na also. Es geht doch." stellte Kazuha zufrieden fest.

„Häh?"

„Ran-chan hat mir gesagt, wenn ich dich in Rage bringe, rückst du von alleine mit der ganzen Sache raus… den Tipp hat sie von Kudo-kun."

Heiji grinste. „Ach, ehrlich…?"

„Und was die Sache mit den Blumen angeht… ich hätte doch gerne welche."

Heiji zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„So?"

Und Kazuha grinste verstohlen.

**_Mach Heiji einfach wütend, Kazuha-chan. Dann sagt er es bestimmt von selbst. Und tu so, als hätte Shinichi das gesagt, dann wird er erst recht wütend._** Tja, Detektiv oder nicht, Ran hatte manchmal gute Ideen…


	2. Achtung, Aufnahme

**Titel:** 30 Küsse: Kazuha/Heiji

**Autor:** Meruchan

**Pairing:** Kazuha/Heiji

**Thema:** #20 – the road home

**Disclaimer:** Jaaah, mir gehört Detektiv Conan! …Von wegen, ich denke, jeder weiß, dass DC Eigentum von Gosho Aoyama ist.

**Erklärung:** Angelehnt an die 30 Kisses Livejournal Community, wollte ich auch mal so eine „Challenge" ausprobieren. Ich bin zwar gut in Englisch, aber nicht SO gut, dass ich perfekte Stories schreiben könnte. Also auf Deutsch. o

**Zusammenfassung: **Shizuka rules... XD

**#20 – Der Weg nach Hause**

**-----------------------------**

Ohje.

Shizuka Hattori hatte gerade festgestellt, dass die Batterie ihrer Videokamera leer war. Ausgerechnet jetzt.

Baby-Heiji und Baby-Kazuha hatten nämlich gerade beschlossen, sich ein feucht-fröhliches Schmatz-Küsschen aufzudrücken, und das vor den Augen ihrer halben Verwandschaft.

Ein „oooooooh" ging durch den Raum, vermutlich eher von den weiblichen Anwesenden ausgesprochen.

Und Shizuka ärgerte sich immernoch darüber, dass ihre Kamera nicht funktionierte – sie wollte Heijis offiziellen ersten Kuss unbedingt aufnehmen, schließlich war das ein wichtiger Schritt in Heijis Leben.

Dass es doch jemanden gab, der das ganze Spektakel aufgenommen hatte, wusste sie nicht.

„Heiji" tönte es durch das Haus der Hattoris.

„Was hab ich denn jetzt wieder gemacht?" murmelte Heiji, stand vom Bett auf und schlurfte langsam in die Küche, wo seine Mutter Shizuka mit einem breiten Grinsen auf ihn wartete.

„Du glaubst gar nicht, was mir dein Onkel Kawaru eben gerade geschickt hat…" sagte Shizuka mit dem selben Honigkuchenpferd-Grinsen und nahm den Umschlag, um ihn Heiji zu reichen.

Daran befand sich eine Videokassette.

_Oh nein. Videokassetten sind **gar nicht gut.**_

-----------------------

„Es ist doch nur ein Kuss gewesen." sagte Kazuha ruhig.

„Pah! Nur ein Kuss… du hast gut reden. Meine Mutter freut sich wie ein Schnitzel, dass sie meinen allerersten Kuss jetzt doch auf Video hat… schließlich ist das wichtig, _um mein Wachstum zu dokumentieren_. So ein Blödsinn." Heiji raufte sich die Haare. Seine Mutter war wirklich unberechenbar.

„Naja. Was ärgerst du dich denn so? Wir waren damals doch erst… 2 oder so." entgegnete Kazuha.

Heiji warf ihr einen Blick zu, der sie erröten ließ.

Kazuha seufzte. „Ich kann ja verstehen, dass du genervt bist, aber es ist ja nicht so, dass das ein besonders wichtiger Moment war… jedenfalls nicht für dich."

„Erzähl das mal meiner Mutter."

Sie seufzte noch einmal. Mann, Heiji war wirklich kompliziert.

„Sei doch froh, dass es dein erster Baby-Kuss war, den sie auf Video hat, und nicht dein erster richtiger Kuss." sagte sie, mit einem Anflug von Gereiztheit.

Das brachte Heiji auf eine Idee, und er begann, kurz nachzudenken.

Kazuha wollte gerade wieder etwas einwenden, aber Heijis Blick ließ sie verstummen.

Oder besser: nicht nur sein Blick.

„So, jetzt hat sie keine Möglichkeit mehr, ihn aufzunehmen, oder?" grinste Heiji.

„Du bist wirklich unverbesserlich…" sagte Kazuha, rot wie eine Tomate, wurde aber von Heijis Grinsen angesteckt.

Shizuka hatte nunmehr noch nicht mal mehr die Gelegenheit, Heijis zweiten, dritten oder vierten Kuss aufzunehmen… oder alle anderen, die er Kazuha an diesem Tag gab.

--------------------------------

„Das war wirklich ein wunderschöner Tag… Kazuha, mein Schatz, ich kann nicht fassen, dass du schon so erwachsenen geworden bist." sagte ihr Vater fröhlich, als er ihr und Heiji gratulierte.

„Ich kann es auch kaum glauben." grinste Kazuha und sah mit strahlenden Augen zu Heiji hoch. Dieser strich ihr sanft durch die Haare. Kazuhas Vater, der merkte, dass sie wenigstens ein paar Minuten für sich haben wollten, verdrückte sich schnell.

„Du siehst wunderschön aus. Wirklich, Kazuha." sagte er leise und fuhr über ihre Wange.

„Das hast du heute zwar schon dreimal gesagt, aber ich höre es immer wieder gerne." kicherte Kazuha. Sie nahm seine Hand, die auf ihrer Wange lag, und besah sich den Ring, der an jener steckte, genauer. „Weißt du, Heiji, ich bin wirklich glücklich gerade. Ich fühle mich so... zuhause." flüsterte sie und lehnte sich an ihn.

„Wem sagst du das…" lächelte Heiji, und schloss sie in seine Arme.

-----------------------------------

Shizuka schaltete die Kamera aus.

Es war nicht mehr nötig, jeden Schritt in Heijis Leben zu filmen.

Er hatte seinen Weg endlich gefunden. _Gemeinsam mit Kazuha._

Sie ging zu dem glücklichen Paar, um ihnen am schönsten Tag ihres Lebens zu gratulieren.

_Nun ja… _Das Video von Heijis erstem Kuss mit Kazuha – seinem ersten _richtigen _Kuss mit Kazuha – würde sie allen später zeigen.

Ein leichtes Grinsen umspielte ihre Lippen, als sie noch einmal auf die Tasche klopfte, um zu überprüfen, dass das Video noch da war.

Armer Heiji. Aber schließlich war das ein wichtiger Moment in Heijis Entwicklung gewesen, der dokumentiert werden musste.

Shizuka war sich sicher, dass weder Heiji noch Kazuha etwas dagegen hatten. Und selbst wenn, grinste sie heimtückisch, würde sie es trotzdem zeigen.

fin

--------------------------------

_Nummer zwei.) Irgendwie macht es unglaublich Spass, diese Challenge zu schreiben. Nur schade, dass es so wenige Leute gibt, die die deutschen fics lesen. ;;_

_Noch eins: Ich liebe Shizuka XD_

_Und noch was: Ich weiß, dass es pre fluff ist.. drop XDD konnte es einfach nicht lassen..._

_Till next time… Meruchan_


End file.
